


No regrets

by Clrkbllmy



Category: Murven - Fandom, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/M, murven - Freeform, season six
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clrkbllmy/pseuds/Clrkbllmy
Summary: She missed the ship. She couldn't keep up because of her leg. How was she supposed to survive on the ground alone for who knows how long.OrThe one where Murphy gave up everything to be with Raven





	No regrets

They were going back to space. They needed some calm for while. Everything on this planet was chaos. They just had to leave this planet. All of them. 

Raven missed the ship. Her leg had slowed her down and she just wanted to break down. Emori was able to fly so they would be fine without her. But Raven just wasn't sure she could survive alone. She knew she had limitations but she also knew she was strong as hell so she couldn't give up. She took several deep breaths and realized. I got this. 

Once all the noise from the ship had ceased she swore she could hear someone yelling. 

"REYES?!" "RAVEN! ARE YOU OUT THERE?" 

She was so stunned she couldn't speak

She heard him muttering "I swear if I stayed behind and she's not here I'm going to lose my mind"

..."REYES!!!?? Come on Ray. Please just let me find you"

She finally unfroze and went running in his direction. Flying into his arms. "Murphy you idiot!!! " she said as she squeezed him tightly. 

"Raven. You're really sending me some mixed signals here." He chuckled as he hugged her back and buried his face in her hair gently kissing the top of her head. "We're going to be okay. We'll figure something out."

"I just need to know one thing.. Why did you stay behind? What about Emori?" 

"honestly Raven... I was waiting by the entrance and I never saw you get on the ship. . 

"And Emori...she made it onto the ship. She's safe. She's going to be fine without me. She doesn't need me." 

"Oh so you think I need you?" She snapped back 

He couldn't hide his smirk "no. I didn't say it was you who needed me. Maybe I've needed you." He hesitated "Something in my gut just told me to stay behind. You and I... We've been through so much over the years and I just couldn't imagine leaving you behind. Somehow over the years you've kind of become my best friend Reyes." 

\----------

"Where should we go? I honestly don't even know where we are." Murphy asked 

"I think it's just best if we find somewhere to camp out tonight. Then we should just head back to Sanctum and we can set a plan in place." She responded while she started searching for a place to spend the night. 

"Do you think anyone else survived? " She wondered out loud

"I don't mean to be the pessimist I typically am but i feel like it's just us." Murphy answered boldly 

She agreed with him. "It's hard to have hope after everything."

"Hey ..Murphy?" 

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for staying behind. I know how hard that decision must have been for you." 

He stopped for a moment but didn't look towards her. "It was a very easy decision Raven." And he continued on walking, looking for shelter for the night. It was starting to get dark. 

Raven smiled. She couldn't explain the connection between her and Murphy. They hated each other. He shot her. She tried to trade Murphy's life to the grounders and on and on but somewhere over time they became each other's person. Even more recently Raven began to realize that Murphy meant even more to her than she thought. He stayed behind with her on Eligius all those years ago. It was ever since then that he was who she thought of every night as she fell asleep. She resigned herself to the fact that it would always be one sided and overtime she gave up on moving on. She tried once before with Shaw. Even with how close they got she never stopped thinking of Murphy each night before she fell asleep. 

Murphy loved Emori. She helped him out during a time in his life when he had no one. He'd always love her. But she wasn't Raven. She would never be Raven. He never felt the spark with Emori. But when it came to Raven they had never even kissed yet he felt fireworks while arguing. Just their chemistry alone is what let him know Raven was his endgame. He ruined everything when he shot her. He would always hate himself for what he did to her, her leg was his fault. Their relationship had made amazing strides but she could never love him. He would never be enough for a girl like Raven Reyes. 

\--------

They found an empty cave in the forest and decided to set up camp there for the night. The temperature was dropping quickly. Raven started a fire while Murphy set out some rations for them and spread out blankets for them to sleep on. With the way the weather had been lately he had a feeling they might be stuck in that cave for awhile. He decided he would go hunting tomorrow so they could have enough food. 

They tried sleeping on opposite sides of the cave. They only had one sleeping bag and two blankets. Murphy insisted Raven take the sleeping bag and he'd be fine with a blanket as long as he laid by the fire. Trying to fall asleep was useless. Raven was shivering and she knew Murphy had to be even colder. They needed to share body heat if they had any chance of surviving in these temperatures. 

"Murphy get over here. I can hear you shivering from over here"

He didn't even pretend to insist he was fine. He quickly moved over to where she was and helped her unzip the sleeping bag while he slid in with her. He then covered both of them with the two blankets to help keep them warm. They slept back to back that first night. They were warm enough to fall asleep. However as the night went on it got even colder. Raven woke up shivering. She didn't know how Murphy was still asleep. He felt so warm. She shifted closer to him. Suddenly he turned towards her and pulled her close while he ran his hands up and down her arms. He didn't say a word he just wanted to make sure she was warm. They both drifted off to sleep rather quickly. 

The next day Murphy went out hunting while Raven looked around nearby to see if there was anything that could help them get through the rough temperatures until they could get back to sanctum. Murphy brought back several rabbits, and surprisingly a boar. They could use the fur to try and help provide some warmth. Raven found some firewood, berries, a few backpacks some of their people must have abandoned along the way and she was able to fill their canteens with water. They had quite a busy day preparing foods and getting their cave ready for the next few nights. The backpacks had extra clothing, blankets and some some food rations. Raven found a tarp in one of the backpacks so her and Murphy rigged it to cover the front of the cave and help keep some of the cold out. Snow had started falling which meant the blizzard was only hours away. 

They didn't even attempt to sleep separately that night. Raven shifted so her back was pressed up against his chest. Murphy wrapped his arms around her and rested his hands on her waist while she nuzzled her head up against his chest under his chin. "Your hands are absolutely freezing Murphy!" He slipped his hands under her waistband and she jerked forward. She shrieked and laughed while she hit his arm. "This is necessary to avoid frostbite Raven" he retorted. She chuckled and leaned back against him. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Stay warm Raven." 

This time when she woke up in the middle of the night his hands were still tucked into her waistband and she felt Murphys erection pressed into back. Was this just a natural reaction or was he dreaming about her? She pushed her hips back into his crotch. She felt his arm pull her even closer towards him. She felt his breath on her ear. Was he awake? Was this something he wanted? His mouth was on her ear "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me right now Reyes?" 

He was awake. He was thinking of her. She didn't speak but she pressed into him once more and reached one arm down and slightly behind her so she could place it on his thigh. Murphy leaned down and began sucking on her ear lobe, running his hands over her body up her shirt and cupping her breasts. He grinded his hips forward while Raven pushed her hips backward rubbing against his crotch. He moaned in her ear as he continued squeezing her breast with his right hand while his left hand made its way down her torso and under her panties. Raven quickly sat up and Murphy began to panic. "Ray I'm sorry if I took things too far.." 

"John Murphy you idiot I just want all of you." She ripped her shirt and bra up over her head and motioned for Murphy to do the same. She unbuckled his pants while he quickly kicked them off and he helped her remove her brace before slipping her pants off. He rolled them so he was on his back with her straddling his waist. In all this fooling around he still hadn't kissed her. He needed to kiss her. He pulled her down towards him they both paused before finally crashing their lips into each other. His hand on the back of her head pulling her close. Her hand on his jaw stroking his cheek. 

She could feel his erection struggling beyond the cloth of his boxer briefs. She reached down and he lifted his hips to help her remove his underwear. Raven couldn't help but stare at his dick. He was huge. She wanted him now. Murphy noticed her staring and got that cocky laugh of his. "See anything you like?" "Murphy. Shut the hell up and fuck me already." That was all it took. He flipped them over, felt her crotch over her panties. When he felt how wet she was he needed her right he literally ripped her panties off her..she would yell at him about that later..but it was worth it. She was so wet. All for him. He could explode just at that alone. He leaned down to kiss her and just as his tongue entered her mouth he guided his dick into her. He paused so she could adjust to his size. One he felt her hips bucking up towards him he began thrusting into her. He was gentle yet took charge he kissed down her neck making sure to leave his mark. Raven knew what he was doing and she would get him back. She made sure to leave several marks all over his neck and chest. He brought her to orgasm over and over again before he released himself inside of her. 

By the time they were finished they were both dripping in sweat. "Yeah. I'll say that helped us keep warm." After sitting without blankets for awhile they began to feel the chill again and got dressed and back into the sleeping bag. Raven laid next to Murphy with her head on his chest. She just listened to his breathing and heart beating and she felt an overwhelming calm. "Raven. That was amazing. I've thought of that happening thousands of times but I never knew it would feel like that"

"You've thought about doing that with me before? What about--"

"Raven I've been into you for as long as I can remember. No one and I mean no one is more important to me than you." 

"You're not so bad Murphy. I think me and you are going to do just fine here"

**Author's Note:**

> Im still new to the fan fiction thing but I hope you guys like it


End file.
